


Will You Be My Valentine?

by spacekidwithapen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan AU, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Toxic Relationship, Violence, someone teach me how to tag please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekidwithapen/pseuds/spacekidwithapen
Summary: Dan's husband cheats on him... On Valentine's Day... With Phil. But things don't turn out as expected when Phil takes a liking to Dan.





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags for warnings, there's a few <3

‘Fuck…’ Phil groaned, gripping onto the bed sheets with one hand and cupping the other over his mouth, ‘Ed... How are you so good at that?’

‘Plenty of practice, baby.’ He chuckled darkly, lowering his head again.

Phil breathed heavily, squeezing his eyes shut, lost in the pleasure. So lost in the pleasure, in fact, that neither he or the other man was aware of the third person just a couple of feet away. For had he opened his eyes, he would’ve seen Dan with tears rolling down his face, a box of chocolates in one hand, flowers in the other.

It wasn’t until the door slammed loudly that Phil was snapped out of his dreamlike state, sharing an alarmed look with the man hovering above him. ‘Do you live with anyone?’

‘Shit.’ He muttered, which wasn’t much of a reply in Phil’s opinion.

‘Who was that?’ He shouted after him, but Ed was already rushing down the hallway, draped in a dressing gown. Phil looked at the empty doorway in disbelief, wondering how the atmosphere had changed so quickly.

Phil rushedly threw his clothes back on, trailing after him. He’d heard a lot of shouting and commotion, telling him this wasn’t just one of the guy’s family members who’d have rather not witnessed such a scene, but rather he’d probably just ruined someone’s relationship.

He felt sick to his stomach at the thought, and what sounded like sobbing behind the door didn’t help his guilty conscience eating away at him. What was even worse was that he’d have to look this unnamed person in the eyes at some point, in order to leave, and he might as well just get it over and done with before something worse happens.

When he opens the door, the first thing he sees is a bunch of roses scattered across the ground, and the only slightly familiar face of Ed, attempting to pull the shaking frame of a younger looking, brunette man into his arms.

‘Dan, I can explain. Just-’ He started, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt.

‘No you can’t, stop pretending there’s anything you can say that’ll excuse this!’ He screamed, shoving him away at full force, so much so that his back hit the fireplace behind him.

‘Phil, I think you should go.’ Ed said quietly, looking at Phil coldly, who was still staring in shock. Phil nodded, mumbling an apology, and turning towards the door.

‘I think I should go as well, you can finish what you started in peace.’ Dan choked, grabbing the closest jacket to him and draping it around his shoulders. He briefly shoved Phil as he ran out the door, who shuffled the side to let him past.

‘Hey!’ Ed shouted angrily, ‘You’re not going anywhere until we talk about this!’

And all of a sudden, Phil was in the driveway, tangled up in their mess. Dan was repeatedly swatting Ed away, trying and failing to get away from him. Phil wanted to run back to his car, drive away, and wallow in his guilt back at home where there was less commotion and he had a chance of hearing himself think. But with what he could see unfolding in front of his eyes, he knew this would be eating away at him for years to come. Hell, for the rest of his life. God knows what happened behind closed doors, with the way they were fighting.

‘I-I think you should let him go, Ed.’ Phil choked meekly. He wasn’t used to confrontation, because he’d avoided it as much as humanly possible, but this was more important than an awkward interaction.

‘Stay out of this!’ Ed roared, ‘He’s mine, and he’s nothing to do with you!’

The man, who Phil had learned was called Dan, began crying clawing at him even more frantically, crying even louder, ‘I’m not yours, just let me go!’

Ed looked at him sternly, ‘Go away, Phil. He’s hysterical, and he’s not thinking straight.’

Phil felt useless. He looked toward his car and thought that if Dan wanted to, they could be out of sight in a couple minutes. But the likelihood of safely getting away without this maniac noting down his number plate or straight up smashing it to pieces the moment he realized what Phil’s plan was were. Either way, he wasn’t going to leave without knowing Dan was going to be okay, and that sure as hell wouldn’t happen if he left without doing anything.

‘Leave him alone.’ Phil hissed.

‘He’s not going anywhe-’ Without even having a plan, Phil spontaneously planted a punch to Ed’s jawline. It was a pretty strong punch, by Phil’s standards, mostly because of the adrenaline, but it only really dawned upon Phil after he’d done it just how much stronger the other man was.

‘Oh, fuck.’ Phil muttered. He may have made a mistake, he realized just a second too late. Dan gaped, fear prominent in his eyes.

‘What the fuck was that!?’ Phil heard him call, only he was facing the other way, running to his car and unable to see the likely intimidating man behind him.

‘Get in! Hurry!’ Phil stressed, unlocking his car door for Dan, who still looked bewildered at the previous events. Only just making it into the car in time, Phil started the car.

Ed leaned in the car on Dan’s side, so close that Phil could smell a strong scent on lynx and alcohol from him. ‘Get the fuck out, or I swear to God, I’ll smash the windscreen.’

‘Please drive.’ Dan looked over at Phil pleadingly, who didn’t need to be told twice. In just a few seconds, when Phil was pretty sure he was breaking the speed limit, Ed was just a dot in the distance, and Dan was staring into space with tears rolling steadily down his cheeks.

Phil was glancing at him every couple of seconds, wondering whether he’d imagined the past couple minutes, because Dan should hate Phil’s guts for causing such a shit storm. Hell, who knows, maybe he did. He hadn’t said anything that would give Phil a clue as to how true that was, though, just crying wordlessly.

‘A-Are you... Okay?’ Phil asked quietly, immediately regretting it. Of course, he wasn’t okay. Not many people would be in Dan’s position.

Thankfully, he didn’t answer when he had the chance to call Phil out for being so stupid. Instead, he asked his own question. ‘Where are we going?’

Phil looked out to see the familiar road leading to nowhere in particular, ‘Do you want some ice cream?’

Dan frowned, ‘I’m not five.’ He turned away to look out the window, ‘But you’re driving so it’s not up to me.’

Phil smirked. It might not be a permanent solution, but ice cream was never really a bad idea, in his opinion. And he thought Dan deserved some, after everything he’d experienced.

They didn’t share another word until they were sat on a picnic bench alone in the middle of nowhere, eating the ice cream in question. ‘Thanks.’ Dan mumbled, glaring at the pavement.

‘It’s the least I could do, after…’ Phil trailed off, fleetingly looking up at him and wondering whether it’d be better to keep his mouth shut or not. He wasn’t exactly a skilled conversationalist, and Dan obviously wasn’t feeling talkative, which wasn’t surprising.

‘Mhmm.’ Dan hummed, sighing.

‘I didn’t know about you, honestly. I never would’ve even considered it if I did.’ Phil said remorsefully.

‘Y-Yeah.’ Dan stuttered, and Phil could tell he was about to start crying again, suddenly desperate to do something but being far too awkward to hug him.

‘I’m sorry! Please don’t cry!’ Phil rushed, ‘Here, have my flake.’

‘I don’t want your flake.’ Dan said, rubbing his teary eyes with his sleeve. Phil once again found himself lost for words and wishing he could do something.

‘I-Is there anything I can do to help?’ Phil asked, raising his eyebrows in concern at Dan who had just finished the last of this ice cream and was now cupping sleeved hands over his face, meaning the only indication of how he was feeling to Phil was his quiet sobs.

‘You’ve done enough.’ Dan sniffed.

Phil was left wondering whether he was being sarcastic or not, nevertheless, he felt the need to apologize; ‘I’m so sorry.’ He repeated.

‘It’s not you who should be sorry, it’s that idiot.’ Dan replied with anger laced in his voice. He pulled his hands away, looking at Phi. ‘How long has this been going on?’

‘Just today.’ Phil said quietly.

‘Where did you meet him?’ Dan asked.

Phil paused, ‘Look, you don’t need to even think about it anymore if you don’t want to, he’s-’

‘Where did you meet him?’ Dan repeated, more urgently this time.

‘T-Tinder.’ Phil gulped. He hated having to tell him this, knowing it was just adding salt to the wound.

‘Fuck sake. God knows how many other people he’s fucked.’ Dan muttered, wiping his eyes of tears. 

‘If it makes you feel any better, he made me prove I wasn’t carrying anything, so I think you’re safe.’ Phil shrugged.

‘Makes me feel a _whole_ lot better.’ Dan sighed sarcastically. He looked up at Phil, ‘Why are you having Tinder hook-ups on Valentine’s Day, anyway?’

Phil blushed, shrugging. ‘Well, it was either rom-coms on my lonesome, or a hookup.’ Phil chuckled lowly.

‘That’s not very romantic.’ Dan frowned, ‘Then again, neither is cheating on your husband on Valentine’s Day.’

Phil’s eyes widened, ‘Husband!?’ He echoed. Dan nodded wordlessly, pouting moodily. Apparently, it was worse than he’d thought. ‘I’m so sorry.’ Phil said, once again.

‘Quit apologizing.’ Dan said, ‘I’m not sad because it was him who did it, I’m sad because of how it made me feel.’

Phil remembered how violent the guy had been, in the short interaction he’d seen between them, ‘Is he like that all the time?’

Dan shrugged meekly, ‘If you mean a possessive dick all the time, then yeah.’ He gulped, choking on his words. ‘I’m so stupid.’

‘No you’re not.’ Phil stressed, ‘He’s stupid for even thinking about treating you that way.'

For the third time that day, Dan started crying again, and Phil was once again left feeling helpless. ‘Do you- Do you want a hug?’ He asked shyly. Dan didn’t answer, just leaning on Phil’s shoulder as a cue to pull him closer, which Phil did so immediately. It wasn’t every day such an odd chain of events happened, but he was okay with it, as alien as such a situation felt.

‘I’m so sorry, we don’t even know each other, you must think I’m pathetic.’ Dan sniffed but contradicted his words by looping his arms around Phil’s neck.

‘Not in the slightest.’ Phil smiled warmly, ‘I think you’re in need of a friend.’

‘Why are you being so nice to me?’ Dan asked, pulling away and looking at him. ‘You could’ve really been hurt back there. He’s scary, you know?’

Phil shrugged, blushing a little. ‘Guess I’m scarier.’ He grinned.

Dan chuckled, and Phil felt pretty accomplished to have seen his smile for the first time since they met. Even better, he had caused it. ‘Do you wanna go back to mine?’ Phil asked.

Dan frowned at him. ‘You’re really looking for a one night stand out of me after all this?’

Phil’s eyes widened as he rushed to correct him, ‘No, of course not! I just meant since it’s getting pretty dark and you haven’t found a place to stay you could stop there. I’ll sleep on the sofa, nothing weird, I promise.’

‘I don’t even know your name.’ Dan pointed out.

Phil smirked, holding out his hand. ‘Nice to meet you, I’m Phil.’

Dan rolled his eyes, although grinning and shaking Phil’s hand. ‘How do I know you’re not a serial killer?’

‘Would a serial killer buy you ice cream?’ Phil huffed, feigning offense.

Dan contemplated for a second, before shrugging. ‘Fuck it. Eddie’s probably a future serial killer, and I married him. I’m sure crashing at your place for a night won’t hurt.’

‘Exactly!’ Phil exclaimed excitedly. ‘And I have food. Lots of it.’

-

Dan was chuckling in disbelief, but followed Phil to his house, disregarding everything his childhood had taught him about being led astray by strangers because they didn’t mention charming ones who will punch your husband for you and then buy you ice cream.

Within a couple of hours of being at his house, he’d already decided he liked it, as much as his common sense disapproved. Phil had tried to make Dan as comfortable as possible, even going as far as to order his favorite pizza and let him choose a movie.

It was pretty obvious Phil was a little unique, from the moment the seriousness of the situation washed away and his personality had spilled out, but Dan hadn’t realized to what extent until Phil made a suggestion; ‘We should build a fort.’ Phil’s eyes lit up.

Dan had to wonder whether he was joking or not, staring back at him for a few seconds. ‘How old are you again?’ He joked although found the idea pretty adorable.

‘Thirty-one.’ Phil answered. ‘And what about it?’

He was racing up the stairs in a flash, and when he came back down again, Dan couldn’t see his face because of the number of blankets he was carrying, meaning Phil probably couldn’t see in front of him either.

‘Oh my God, don’t die.’ Dan winced, amazed by the fact that Phil actually made it over to him without injuring himself, or anyone else, for that matter, with the way he was tumbling over the sofa.

Phil cheesily grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up. ‘I’m alive.’

Dan giggled in response, standing up to help Phil move the sofas around, draping blankets about the place until there was a cozy, even if slightly messy blanket fort situated in front of the TV, although once inside the TV wasn’t visible as Phil had somehow managed to form makeshift doors from the blankets. All that was left, were some pillows and lights, which with another less chaotic trip upstairs, were retrieved.

‘Do you do stuff like this often?’ Dan asked quietly, looking back at Phil in a slight wonderment. Never in his life had he met someone like Phil. Someone who could cheer him up in such odd, unconventional, but still sweet ways.

Phil scoffed, ‘Who builds blanket forts _alone_? That’s a little weird.’ He leaned on his elbow to look at Dan, rolling his eyes and grinning. ‘So thank you for being weird with me. Even if it was mostly just me dragging you into it.’

Dan shook his head, smiling. ‘Likewise. I haven’t had this much fun in years.’

‘Really?’ Phil scoffed, smirking. ‘I don’t think that husband of yours is all that great, then.’

Dan shook his head in agreement, smiling up at Phil, wondering what on Earth was going through his head. Of all people, why had Phil decided to befriend Dan, despite the chaotic circumstances, and he wouldn’t even dwell on how much of a mess it’d been _after_ the initial shock. And yet Phil still decided Dan would be worth his time.

‘He’s not.’ Dan huffed, lying back on the pillow, staring up at the brightly patterned “ceiling”. He’d almost forgotten about Eddie until then, which was the initial goal. Now he was just worrying about what was going to happen after all this. He’d built a life with the guy, he’d have to make some sort of contact with him again. The question of how he was going to do so without getting trapped again was prominent in his mind.

‘More to the point, why’d he hurt someone so lovely?’ Phil ranted, ‘I usually have a no violence policy, but you know, I think I’m glad I punched him.’

Dan rolled his eyes to cover his blush at the fact Phil had called him “lovely”, which was probably stupid because Phil was such a kind person that he probably complimented everyone. ‘Calm down, Phil.’ Dan hushed, ‘Until tomorrow, at least. I don’t wanna think about him till then.’

‘Right. Sorry.’ Phil coughed. He moved to lie down again, taking Dan’s hand in his own, which definitely took Dan by surprise. ‘Nevertheless. Even if I messed up your Valentine’s Day, this isn’t such a terrible outcome, right?’

Dan closed his eyes blissfully, giving Phil’s hand a squeeze. ‘You didn’t ruin anything.’

‘See what I mean? Lovely.’ Phil exclaimed.

Dan giggled under his breath. He wondered whether Phil even knew what he was saying or not. Or maybe he was just being nice because he felt sorry for him. Either way, there was surely no way he was being serious. He opened his eyes to look at the side of Phil’s head, who was gazing upwards at the fairy lights which looked a little like stars with the way he’d draped them. ‘Are you flirting with me or something?’

A smirk crept up on Phil’s face as he shrugged. ‘Call it what you want, I’m just telling you what I think.’

Dan’s eyes widened a little at Phil’s obviousness, and then his thoughts went back to the whole reason he’d met Phil in the first place; Phil was just looking for a simple, convenient hookup. If he wasn’t he would’ve gone on a date instead. He frowned at the bitter realization. Dan loved his personality, even if they had only known each other for a short day. And it was a little depressing that Phil probably only saw him as something to satisfy his needs and nothing more.

When Dan turned away moodily, but Phil followed to face the back of his head, speaking quietly, ‘Hey, I’m sorry, I know you’ve just had a breakup and you probably just need a friend right now. Do you want a hug?’

‘I don’t care about the fucking breakup, Phil, he was horrible to me anyway.’ Dan sighed. Well, Phil was a good friend when the situation called for it, at least.

Dan could hear the frown in Phil’s voice as he spoke, ‘Hmm? What’s wrong then?’

‘Nothing.’ Dan lied, because he really didn’t feel like venting to Phil about how he was just a little pissed off from feeling used so much. They’d only known each other a day. Phil would probably think he was either a weirdo, or just far too emotional from the day’s events.

‘C’mere.’ Phil mumbled into the space between Dan’s shoulder blades, pulling him close. ‘I know it hurts.’

Dan decided he was done wondering and Phil not understanding, and simply asked him outright; ‘Are you still looking for a one night stand?’

Phil’s grip loosened, and he slowly sat up, ‘What?’ He exclaimed. ‘Dan! No!’

Dan turned to look at Phil, scowling in confusion. ‘Why are you being so nice to me then?’ He mumbled meekly.

Phil frowned in concern, helping Dan sit up and taking both his hands in his own. ‘Hasn’t anyone ever been nice to you without wanting sex in return?’

Dan bit his lip in thought. ‘Yeah, but... You hooked up with Eddie, and you were flirting with me, and…’

Phil shrugged nervously, smiling warmly. ‘I was flirting cause I thought you were cute, that’s all, Dan.’

‘Oh.’ Dan breathed, blinking back at him. He hadn’t expected that.

Phil chuckled, looking a little flustered. ‘Well, now that I’ve embarrassed myself by being so cheesy, I might as well go the whole way.’

Dan’s eyes widened in realization as Phil sat up straight, clearing his throat, ‘Daniel, will you be my Valentine?’

He hesitated a bit, frowning. It seemed too good to be true. ‘Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, with the circumstances we met under, and everything?’

Phil’s raised an eyebrow knowingly. ‘You’re right, maybe we should start over.’

He was a little taken aback when Phil crawled out of the fort, before speaking. ‘I can’t really knock on a blanket door, so uh... Open sesame?’

Dan pulled the door open with a beaming smile on his face and uncontrollable giggles escaping his lungs.

‘Let’s try this again... Daniel,’ Phil started, not being able to elaborate because they were both giggling like little kids.

‘You’re such a dork.’ Dan laughed, covering his mouth with his sleeve to stop himself and let Phil speak.

Phil laughed along, trying to shush Dan through the short breaths. He placed a finger on Dan’s lips to quieten him down for a second. ‘I know, but just pretend I’m some dashing Prince Charming for a second, okay. Anyway, Daniel... Will you be my Valentine?’

Dan grinned back at him, nodding subtly. Phil probably wouldn’t have gotten the message had he not wrapped his arms around his neck and planted a tiny kiss to his lips, only to be followed Phil pulling him closer and lazily kissing him back.

‘I’m so happy I met you.’ Dan whispered, resting his head on Phil’s chest when they finally lay back down.

‘Me too, Dan.’ Phil breathed, planting a kiss on his temple. And Dan realized then that love wasn’t “too good to be true” or a thing of fairy tales. He’d just spent far too long of his life not knowing people like Phil Lester existed.

**Author's Note:**

> woah, you read till the end thank you! i hope you had fun though (even if this was way too long), drink water, hug a dog, have a good day, tylybb.


End file.
